A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the medical diagnosis and treatment of arterial disease by means of temperature differential sensing, and particularly, infrared-sensing with devices such as temperature probes, cameras, and catheters. In particular, the invention provides catheters and methods of using catheters to diagnose arterial diseases detectable by thermal discrepancies in the arterial wall.
B. Description of the Related Art